Of When I Used To Know the Sky
by FemaleRoxasHerself
Summary: They would never escape. Never get away, no matter how hard they tried. Hiding only did so much, and from town, to town, they ran, only just evading them. Uprooting their old life, to lay down a new one. Only, this new one, didn't want to let go. Notes: partial genderbend, pairings, violence, mentioned of sex. Warning, rated T for violence, and mentions of sex


Hiya! FemaleRoxasHerself here!

This is my first fic under this pen name, but it's not my first fic up on this sight, (I may be getting rid of my old ones, and I might repost on this name…maybe -_-' we'll see.

Any who, this is my newest series—I am a epic lover of the Kingdom Hearts series, played all the games, and then played them again—in order—just for fun. I, for one, actually really like Birth by sleep :) and I find the DS games a little annoying, but maybe that's just because my DS's are dumb…of well.

Warning, this is also a partial genderbend. I LOVE genderbends, when they're done right, also, I hate the 'suddenly-turned-into-a-girl-wtf!' sorts of Gender bends, but I like the 'Born as a girl, and proud of it' ones. So, if you're not a fan of Genderbends, then, gee, sorry…

I'll have the pairings up in the next chapter (That is, if anyone _likes_ or _actually reads_ this story…)

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, or it's characters.

Claimer: I only own my changes, and the plot.

Warning: this actually is sort of a fantasy type, and it's heavily an 'Alternate universe' setting. You have been warned.

Note: PLEASE READ — IMPORTANT!

Normal Text = what's happening now

_Italic Text_ = past happenings and thoughts

And…here we go!

**{++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++}**

**Prologue : Secrets Best Left Untold **

**Cloud Pov**

_The dazed memories came back to me, among the bubbles struggling to the surface._

I groggily sat up in bed, the new mattress wasn't broken in, it was stiff, and smelt of the shop it'd been purchased from. The blankets unused, and they smelt foreign, new.

_Of the times when I used to know the open sky…_

I threw the blankets back, and looked to the drawn curtain, finding it still dark outside from the gap. I looked the other direction, to the newly purchased clock, the numbers glaring at me in red light. 4.30, am.

_When life was much easier, free…of fear_

I swung my legs to over the edge of the bed, the carpet was soft, yet cold, and untouched as of today. I ran a hand through dishevelled blonde spikes, and stood, walking towards the door.

_My body, numb of feeling, emotion…and memory… suspended within my liquid confine… _

Now, the linem was cold to bare feet. As was the polished wooden steps, the closed oak doors of the upstairs hall. Two bedrooms, three if you included mine, the upstairs bathroom… and the storage room, was all that lived up here.

_Who am I…_

The lower interior was cold, and dark, almost foreboding. Nowadays, the dark didn't quite scare me so much, didn't have a hold as strong as it used too.

_What am I…_

I flipped the lamp light in the lounge room, and sunk into one of the few seats, that had come with the house, thankfully, they'd been cleaned and washed by the previous house owners.

_I can't remember what it's like the leave here…_

I sunk back in the cushioning of the dark orange clothed seat, it wasn't as comfortable or comforting as one might think. It felt as if it was going to swallow me, and strangle me until there was nothing left.

_What is light?_

I flipped on the old TV set, it was colour, but old, and quickly flipped the volume setting low, just for background noise, as an old sort of black and white, early morning move started playing.

_The dark is a comfort. A companion…_

I found myself blearily staring at that flickering back and white screen.

_What is the sky?_

_What is freedom?_

_What is life?_

_Pondering such things, I doubt it would help me. Not now. No. Nothing could help me now…not after this long…_

The images of the movie slowly flickered, and faded to black as credits rolled.

_This place is my hell…and my home. _

_I can't get out…and the strange thing…is I don't know if I want too…_

Light begins to filter through the drawn curtains behind the TV cabinet.

_Alone for eternity… _

The sounds of several pairs of feet sounded from upstairs. I felt a small smile stretch lazily across my face.

They were awake.

I stood, streaking, and padded over to the kitchen, to begin cooking something, before they started to demand being fed.

Suddenly, the house didn't seem so empty…

The past seemed far…well, far enough not to interrupt today, at the least.

_I knew… I'd always known…_

But as we've learnt…the past will always catch you… no matter where you run.

_I'd never escape._

**{++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++}**

I got goose bumps while writing the ending bit -_-; Yeesh. Note, this is a little shorter than the rest is going to be, depending on what my motivations like.

I'll explain it a bit more in Chapter 1: Life Begins Again.

Feel free to comment, if you're confused, please comment, and I'll find a way to add my answer without giving too much away ;P Also, I like constructive criticism, and if it's not constructive, you can bet I won't look :)

I had some friends proof read this, and all I got was bashing :( so, they're never reading my stuff again… (it was not constructive…)

Thanks, to anyone who actually looked at this :D

See ya next time~!


End file.
